Minecraft: The SCP Foundation
"Secure. Contain. Protect." This is a writing experiment inspired by a comment on the Entity Zero page. The idea is to create a catalog of entities in Minecraft creepypasta in the style of the SCP Foundation. This page is open to anyone to build upon and expand with their own creations. O5 Council List O5-1 Overseer of Scientific Department O5-2 Overseer of Healing Department O5-3 Overseer of Intelligence Agency O5-4 Overseer of Security Department ''https://minecraftcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/User:Im O5-5 ''Overseer of Crafting Department O5-6 Overseer of Mobile Task Force '' O5-7 ''Overseer of Logistics Department O5-8 Overseer of Ethics Committee O5-9 Overseer of Records and Information Security Administration O5-10 Overseer of Building and Repairing Department O5-11 Overseer of Internal Security Department O5-12 Overseer of Department of External Affairs O5-13 Overseer of Administrative Department (Feel free to pick an O5 and link it to your profile, just don't pick The Administrator or O5-X, that's too OP.) Sites Site-56 Site-104 Site-63 Site-21 Site-116 Area-15 Area-89 Area-253 Area-8 MSCP-001 (Man with White Eyes) Item #: MSCP-001 Object Class: Keter Hazards: '''Sentient And Violent '''Special Containment Procedures: All reports related to MSCP-001 are to be examined for potential validity. Individuals reported having seen MSCP-001 are to be brought into Foundation custody and interviewed, before being administered anesthetics and relocated to a new residence. All items known to have been interacted with by MSCP-001 are to be contained and accessed exclusively by staff with security clearance level 3 or higher. Description: 'The whereabouts of MSCP-001 are currently unknown. MSCP-001 is an entity visually identical to the average adult male, with the exception of its slightly luminescent white eyes. The most common appearance of MSCP-001 is a distant manifestation in an area of low visibility, especially due to fog. The entity is usually perceived at the edge of the vision; upon the sighting of MSCP-001 by a witness, the manifestation vanishes instantaneously. The criteria for "sighting" has been reported to be any action from locking one's eyes toward it to simply acknowledging its presence. After the initial sighting of MSCP-001, a number of phenomena will become apparent in the witness' activities. The most common reported have been 2m x 2m tunnels illuminated by makeshift Redstone torches dug into the sides of caves explored by the witness, geometrically perfect pyramids protruding from waters surrounding the witness' residence, and trees surrounding the residence becoming devoid of leaves regardless of the time of year. Following a period of time spanning anywhere from 3 days to a reported ██ months, the phenomena will cease and the witness' life will resume as usual there is a minute chance that MSCP-001 will appear a second time in close proximity to the witness and kill or them using any of a number of means, including REDACTED. If the object is incapable of killing victims indirectly, it will proceed to take them to REDACTED, where they are typically held for up to ██ years. There is no known method of containing MSCP-001. The entity is able to evade attempts at containment by suspected instantaneous teleportation via quantum tunnelling on command. Any technology used to neutralize this ability has proven ineffective. Heightened threat due to associated deaths with MSCP-001 deem it necessary to utilize destructive powers against the entity if required. Document 001-A Witness had been logging and constructing in the wilderness before sighting MSCP-001. Visibility in the vicinity at the time was recorded to be 32 meters. Witness pursued 001 suspecting the manifestation to be cattle. 001 had turned toward witness before retreating. Suspected to be another man, witness searched for 001 for a period. Approximately 3 hours following the sighting event, witness noted a number of seemingly man-made anomalies in the environment. These would later be identified as the most common "signs" of an encounter with 001. Anomalies included perfect 2m x 2m tunnels of unknown length (attempts by the Foundation to measure the length of these tunnels have shown them to be longer than ██ meters), geometrically perfect pyramids sculpted rising from bodies of water, and groves of trees without leaves despite the warm summer season. Witness reported occasionally experiencing after-sightings; it is unknown whether these are hallucinations or pertaining to the entity at all. The witness later visited a nearby town to inquire about folklore and urban legends pertaining to apparitions in the forested area. While individuals would respond normally to other conversations, any mention of 001 would be ignored entirely as if a witness had been silent. Upon approaching a third individual about the manifestation, a witness reported the individual simply replying 'Stop.' to the inquiry. The individual then walked away from the witness out of sight. A witness would later enter a bar in the township and attempted the inquiry one more time to a drinker. The drinker revealed there was an unease surrounding the topic in the township, and that he as well had an encounter with 001. The drinker was also in touch with other people who had experienced similar encounters, reporting nearly identical phenomena. Following the inexplicable disappearance of 3 men from the township in an ongoing string of disappearances in the area, as well as photographic evidence of 001 phenomena being leaked on the World Wide Web, the entity came to Foundation attention. Foundation staff was dispatched to the residence of the witness to interview them before administering anesthetics. ██ hours later, a screeching sound was reported within the residence of the witness. The witness was not present in their residence despite no evidence of them exiting the home, with a singular photograph printed in CMYK color on a sheet of A4 paper lying on their bed (see Fig. A). ''Written by themaster401 MSCP-002 (Fire Monsters) Item #: MSCP-002 Object Class: Keter 'Hazards: '''Sentient and Violent Cognitohazard Special Containment Procedures: MSCP-002 has to be contained in a 30 m x 30 m x 10 m room, which has to contain the environment of MSCP-002, in Area ##. Armed Personnel patrolling the area every second, horrible outcome may happen if not taken care of. Walls are constructed with reinforced steel and concrete about a meter thick. Humidity has to stay at about 34%, with 68 degrees Celsius. Cameras are to be set up at the 4 points of the room, and 3 on the ceiling. Level 4 authorization is required to access MSCP-002's containment area or their observation chamber. MSCP-002-1 is to be contained in a 4 m x 4 m x 3 m room, separate from MSCP-002. Walls are made of 2-meter thick concrete and the same goes for the ceiling. Humidity is not advised for this version, and the temperature has to be at about 300 degrees Celsius. Cameras are to be set up and put in deep behind a clear half meter wall of steel. Level 4 authorization is required to enter the containment area or their observation chamber. Containment cells should be cleaned every once a month, with MSCP-002 moved to a copy of the cell. During this period the cameras, environment, walls, and containment doors will all have to be checked, and a few tests run on them to make sure they're working properly to avoid an incident like the one in 1992. All Personnel entering the containment room must wear 601 CPA Aluminized Suits. If not worn the being will instantly be burned alive. Following incident 7777-4383-1, all feeding containment and machines have to be checked monthly.If not, the results will be devastating. MSCP-002 must also have a tracking device planted into it. Description: MSCP-002(Fire Lizard) are massive fiery raptor-like creatures that reach up 2 meters in height and 4 meters in length. They are packed base predators and usually act like wolves. Their skin is extremely hot and is thought to be made of fire like a strong substance. Their weight is usually 259 kg, though that is not confirmed. MSCP-002 varies a bit from gender, which makes it easy to tell which is which. Females have short necks and 5 fingered claws, which unlike males which have long necks and 4 fingered claws, and they are usually the hunters. Their mouths are usually dripping with hot liquids and sharp teeth which through a series of tests are about 4.2 centimeters in length. Their eyes are orange-ish with a hint of red on the outside. Their brains are thought to be fairly small though they act extremely smart even showing understanding of human speech and human technology. SCP-4383 does not appear to have any organs except a digestive and circulatory tract plus the nerves and brain. The respiratory system is absent which puzzles most highly. MSCP-002 has to be fed at least once a month if not they will go will scratching and trying to escape to reach the meat. If that doesn't work, they will turn matters to cannibalism.` Their hunting strategies are puzzling unique usually waiting until the prey is in the center of the containment zone away from the doors. Then a few will start running in front of the prey hoping that that would get its attention. After the distracting prey, a few from the back will leap on it, and jump back running into the bushes confusing the prey. Then a few will jump from heights, and rip their prey apart. Though the prey usually dies from burns first. After the prey is dead, it will proceed to rip the prey apart for every member of the pack and eats it cooked, usually blowing bits of fire onto it for a few seconds. Addendum 4383. 04-23-1994: Test ####-## D-4483 transported from Cell-02-B, to 002 Containment Area.`Dr. #####: D-4483, please advance to the center of the Containment Room, if you refuse you will be instantly terminated. D-4483 frighteningly advances towards the center. Dr. #####: Guards, close the Containment doors. D-4483 looks back frightened and hears a rustle. All of a sudden he gets distracted by the first phase of MSCP-002's hunting method. He is then pushed back and screams from the pains. He is then ripped apart. Dr. #####: Experiment ended. Dr. #####: *Writes something in notebook* Dr #####: *Retreats from room* ''Written by Henriot5 MSCP-003 (Changing Painting) '''Item #: MSCP-003 Object Class: Euclid Hazards: '''Reality Hazard '''Special Containment Procedures: MSCP-003 is to be stored in a long, thin room, with a width of 2 meters and a length of at least 1,000 meters. The room is to be at least 1,000 meters tall, with MSCP-003 placed on one of the large walls along the long sides of the room. The other wall is to be made of glass, with MSCP-003 under constant observation for any possible approaches towards the edges of the wall. In the event of an approach towards the edge, MSCP-003's containment room is to be accessed through a set of iron doors located in the center of the wall opposite to MSCP-003. It is then to be immediately moved to the center of the wall and placed, before the departure of the personnel via the same iron doors. Description: MSCP-003 currently takes the appearance of an "Alban"-type painting. The painting shows no special properties upon cursory examination, and can be taken off any wall and moved around at will. At seemingly random intervals, MSCP-003 will spontaneously change from the "Alban" type to a random other types. If MSCP-003 changes to a type with a different size than the "Alban" type, it will always expand in the top-left direction. In the event of a block obscuring the expansion, or in case there not being enough blocks to facilitate the expansion, MSCP-0003 will immediately teleport to a random other location between 100 and 29,000 meters with a wall of suitable size. This change of appearance and size is temporary, and MSCP-003 will return to its original "Alban" appearance within approximately 2 minutes. If MSCP-003 has to decrease its size during the return to its original Alban-type, it always decreases towards the top-left, giving it the appearance of moving around its wall. During this reset, MSCP-003 doesn't return to its original wall, instead of retaining its new position. During these movements, MSCP-003 is incapable of "rounding corners" around a wall, always requiring a flat surface. MSCP-003 was discovered on 03/05/201█, in a wooden cabin on the outskirts of M████████ ████. The cabin, owned by ████████, was thoroughly examined after the individual reported "suspicious activity" in their residence. During this investigation, it was observed that a certain painting had moved two meters on its wall, seemingly without explanation. During additional observations, it was noticed that the painting had changed from the "Alban" type to a "Bust" type. The painting was seized by the Foundation afterwards, and the individual was ███████. Written by Prism55Writes MSCP-004 (The End) Item #: '''MSCP-004 '''Object Class: '''Thaumiel '''Hazards: '''Reality Hazard '''Special Containment Procedures: '''All entrances to instances of MSCP-004-A are to be under surveillance 24/7. Inhabitants within a 1 km radius of an MSCP-004-A structure are to be relocated immediately under the pretense of developing volcanic activity in the area. Authorized personnel will be transported to the area via ground only, in order to mitigate damage caused by aerial REDACTED. All personnel returning from MSCP-004 are to undergo psychological and physiological evaluation before returning to Foundation duty. Any other entity emerging from MSCP-004-B is to be terminated. '''Description: MSCP-004 is an extra-dimensional territory consisting of a central island surrounded by 1 sq. km of empty space, after which there is an expanse of unknown size. MSCP-004 can currently only be entered or exited via instances of MSCP-004-B, which are located underground in MSCP-004-A structures. MSCP-004-A are a prehistoric series of chambers, tunnels, and stairways. Various fortifications suggest that these comprise strongholds. As of 10/21/2015, there have been 128 distinct MSCP-004-A structures identified and subsequently brought under Foundation security. All structures include identical chambers for one MSCP-004-B frame. MSCP-004-B is a frame measuring 5m x 5m x 1m, surrounding a 3m x 3m x 1m empty space between the edges. From top-down, it is a square missing a cube in each of its corners, leaving each side barely touching at the corners. The material composing the islands in MSCP-004 is of unknown chemical composition. MSCP-004 is inhabited by an unknown number of slender, black creatures, known as MSCP-004-1, measuring approximately 3 m in height. Notably, MSCP-004-1 is able to generate momentary tears in space-time in order to achieve instantaneous teleportation to a suitable location up to 32 m away. The entities exhibit docile behavior, and do not communicate with more than short screeches. However, upon physical or eye-to-eye contact with a human, MSCP-004-1 will enter an enraged state in which its jaw will unhinge and the entity will teleport behind the provoker and attempt to kill them with blows from their arms. MSCP-004-1 cannot be injured by projectiles, suggesting a possible precognition ability. The entity has displayed great physical resistance, requiring major damage to suppress and kill. On an unknown day during 20██ To activate the MSCP-004-B portal, all 12 slots must be occupied with the eye A number of anomalous phenomena occur in MSCP-004. * The moment a human enters REM-stage sleep, they will spontaneously explode in a reaction equivalent to 1.25 kilotons of TNT. * Magma will appear to act less viscous. * Compass needles will spin around aimlessly, suggesting no magnetic field present * Analog clocks will behave erratically, hands spinning in either direction at various paces. Digital clocks simply freeze at the latest time before portal entry. * Natural light of an unknown source barely illuminates the islands. * Water appears tinged purple. Written by EnderMaster404 MSCP-005 (The Slender-man) Item #: MSCP-005 Object Class: Keter Hazards: '''Sentient and Violent '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-005 is to be kept in a 3x3x3 meter room, in a 6x6x6 meter room. All personnel is to enter through a massive iron door. If not, death will occur. The temperature in the room is to be around 19 degrees. The creature likes it cold and will die or be severely injured if exposed to any heat higher than 25 degrees. Only personnel with a rank of 4 or 5 are allowed to enter. Hazmat suits are required. '''Description: '''A tall slender creature, MSCP-005 is considered one of the most dangerous beings. It has soft fleshy skin and is extremely bony. Its skin is tan and is sometimes pink. It has no face and has long bony fingers that it stabs its victims with. It's contained in Area ## and has tried breaking out several times, showing that it is intellectual and understands humans. '''Addendum 045: 04-12-97 Dr. ######: Now, what happened? We need to know immediately. Jacob LIss: It- It attacked the group. We were working out in the fields when it attacked us- Screams, crunching- an- and it ripped his- his eyes out. Then it continued eating him. Dr. ######: Ate who? Jacob Liss: Ronald Heirs, he was my friend. He ate him. It ate him! *Started screaming, jumped out the window into the containment chamber and was ripped apart by MSCP-005. Dr. ######: *Retreats from room* Written by Henriot5 MSCP-006 (The Psycho) Item #: '''MSCP-006 '''Object Class: Keter Hazards: 'Sentient and Violent '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-006 can not be contained. It, or sometimes called a "she" by the rare survivors of its attacks, can break down most things including wood, metal, and concrete. There are no known pictures of MSCP-006, due to people reportedly dying after seeing a picture of it. The victim, after viewing the photo, begins to struggle to breathe, after 5 minutes can not walk and/or talk, then 10 minutes later dies of a massive, unsurvivable heart attack. The victim's body then mysteriously disappears and is never found. '''Description: '''MSCP-006 is apparently is a 1.5 meter tall, 15-16 year-old girl with purple hair, a light-blue hoodie, black ripped jeans, and one red eye and one white eye. It is sometimes called "The Psycho Of The Mountains," for its habit of attacking hikers. REDACTED, a survivor, claims that MSCP-006 "has these HUGE dragon or demon looking wings, a wolf tail, and wolf ears!" It is said to appear to be wearing a pair of blue headphones, leading to theories MSCP-006 is well aware of how to use them, but even though the headphones logically should stop it from hearing anything, it can hear the slightest of noises very easily. If an unlucky person happened to look directly into MSCP-006's eyes, it attacks them and claws their REDACTED out before letting them bleed to death. It is unknown if it eats the REDACTED, but it is believed to eat only meat. MSCP-006 can create instances of itself, and there are rumors that there are MSCP-006-1 to MSCP-006-2000. However, they are just rumors and should be ignored. MSCP-006 is sometimes spotted with 1-4 other instances, MSCP-006-1, MSCP-006-2, MSCP-006-3, and MSCP-006-4. Very little to nothing is known about those 4 instances, and it is unknown if there are more. Dr ///////// recently tracked down a survivor from one of MSCP-006's attacks. MSCP-006 holds a grudge against MSCP-007 since the MSCP-007 MSCP-006 Termination Test. And has tried to kill him various times. Dr /////////: Now sir, tell me what it looked like. REDACTED: Who? Dr /////////: MSCP-006, or "The Psycho Of The Mountains." REDACTED: HER?! Oh god, is she here?! *REDACTED looks around frantically.* Dr /////////: No, it isn't here. And it's not a "she." REDACTED: N-n-no!! She's a GIRL!! I-i-i SAW her face! She looked right into my soul, and simply said to tell the world about her! I'M NOT CRAZY!! Dr /////////: Security! Terminate {REDACTED]! REDACTED: N-no, please don't.. Dr /////////: You have to tell me what happened when you met MSCP-006. REDACTED: O-ok, I'll tell you about h- er, it. So, I was hiking in the mountains, trying to get to the top of Mount ///////////. I was about 1 hour from the top, then all of a sudden.. MSCP-006 was in front of me. I couldn't move, I didn't WANT to move. It looked into my eyes and I tried to avoid eye contact. But fortunately... Dr /////////: Fortunately what? Unknown: ''I TOOK CONTROL!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! *End of recording* After this, security rushed inside to find Dr ///////// mauled and bleeding severely on the floor. Unfortunately, Dr ///////// did not make it due to several major arteries being ripped apart. MSCP-006 was standing over Dr /////////, but when security attempted to kill it, MSCP-006 turned around and they security saw its eyes. No one survived, but one security guard was taken by MSCP-006. It is unknown if REDACTED, the security member that was taken, survived or died. His coordinates are unknown. The last time there was a hint of where he was, there was a walkies-talkie on the forest floor. MSCP-006 appeared to have tried to claw it to pieces, but it is assumed that it was startled by the crackling sounds and fled, dragging REDACTED away with it. Shortly after, MSCP-011 was broken out of containment. ''Written by SweetPsychoGamerGirl '' MSCP-007 (The Operator) '''Item #: '''MSCP-007 '''Object Class: '''Euclid '''Hazards: '''Sentient And Violent Infohazard '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-007 is to be contained in a 7m x 8m x 6m containment chamber covered by Obsidian on all sides. MSCP-007 is to be completely isolated from human contact. Scientific Personnel are only allowed to go near MSCP-007 during tests. MSCP-007 can break down materials like wood, metal, stone, concrete and Iron. One Tesla gate should be guarding the entrance to MSCP-007’s containment chamber at all times. And should only be on during lock-down. MSCP-007 is to be watched by two cameras 24/7 as changes in behavior happen frequently. '''Description: '''MSCP-007, or ”The Operator”, is a humanoid figure that is measured to be 6’7 in height. The anomaly is fully black, though he has a white visor in the Center of his face. Survivors of MSCP-007 report to have seen a dark figure looking at them through their window. MSCP-007 was discovered on January 5th, 20██ on the 26th floor of a building in downtown T██████. The owner of the apartment reported that a dark figure had been lurking around in his home. MSCP-007 has been reported to kill people by snapping the victim's neck or ripping out the victim's heart. If the heart was ripped out, MSCP-007 will proceed to REDACTED the heart. MSCP-007 holds a grudge against MSCP-006 since the MSCP-007 MSCP-006 Termination Test. '''Test Log 007-█ 09-04-1971 D-8201 is escorted from Cell-08-F to Containment Area 002 D-8201 is briefed by 2 security units who then proceed to escort D-8201 inside of MSCP-007’s containment chamber. D-8201 is told by Dr.██████ to get close to MSCP-007. D-8201 is told to talk with MSCP-007. D-8201 starts to argue with MSCP-007. Due to his sensitivity, MSCP-007 snaps at D-8201 MSCP-007 grabs D-8201 by the neck, and snaps it. D-8201’s corpse is then thrown to the observation window. 2 security units enter the cell of MSCP-007. 1 Guard ends up dead, the other one was injured. Written by Robloxian1662 MSCP-008 (Book and Quill) Item #: '''MSCP-008 '''Object Class: Euclid Hazards: '''REDACTED '''Special Containment Procedure: MSCP-008 must be kept in a chest at all times unless needed. any Digit or Number is not allowed to be written in MSCP-008 only Roman Numeral or letters this include someone saying a Number near MSCP-008 or Writing a Number. MSCP-008 has a sign on it saying “MSCP-008” so people do not get confused on whether it is MSCP-016 or MSCP-008. Description: MSCP-008 is a Book and Quill and nothing else but upon writing a Number in it MSCP-VIII will take you back in time by Day according to the number you put. although Negative won't work instead it stops time in Second according to the Number you put Addendum: October 16, 2005: Dr. Slay Wrote: I ate an Apple Today 5 times from the chest. Effect: goes back to October 10, 2005, and the apples are Back on the chest Written by DocSlayingyoudown MSCP-009 (another Lovely Da... WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE) Item #: MSCP-009 Object Class: Safe Euclid Special Containment Procedures: MSCP-009 is found on the side of the entrance of Site-##, Security is unneeded unless a Raid or Breach is happening. MSCP-009 Must be contained in a 3 m x 3 m x 3 m sized Obsidian Cube on Site-## and must be protected by 3 Security Personnel only level 3 personnel are allowed to enter. Description: MSCP-009 is a Dirt Block with a tulip on top, it shows no emotion or feelings but when someone comes near MSCP-009 they will be filled with Joy and might even cure depression. study also shown that MSCP-009 cures illnesses and wounds. in addition, a lot of people are rioting outside of Site-## to steal MSCP-009 but they fail to steal MSCP-010 because it is highly protected. If any MSCP has been close to MSCP-009, it will transfer into a Black Tulip for exactly 24 hour. It will do exactly the opposite of what the Blue Tulip does. It also tells whether an object is anomalous or not. Addendum: since a lot of People are keep being found trying to bust in and trying to steal MSCP-009. this lead to MSCP-009 being moved from Site-## to Site-##, which it is in now. Written by DocSlayingyoudown MSCP-010 (This is not MSCP-10) Item #: not 010 Object Class: not Keter Special Containment Procedure: MSCP-010 cant be contained cause it's not real and never will be real and it won't hurt you Description: MSCP-010 is totally not a Sign saying I'm not MSCP-10' and will totally not cause Irony to people talking about it, MSCP-010 will also not cause Irony to a Paper, Computer, Media or other thing talking about it, MSCP-010 won't disappear when Touch cause it's not 'Real'. Not Written by DocSlayingyoudown MSCP-011 (Forest Dweller) Item #: '''MSCP-011 '''Object Class: '''Safe Apollyon '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-011 is to be contained in a 100 kilometer by 20-kilometre forest-like area with a medium-sized cabin in the center. The walls blocking off the rest of the world must be made of concrete and trees must be painted on the walls. The paintings of the trees must be checked once every month to make sure the paint hasn't been chipped or scratched. The ceiling (50 feet high) is to be made of bullet-proof glass and must be kept extremely clean. Food is to be dropped in from the ceiling inside a cardboard box. Since MSCP-007 MSCP-006 Termination Test occurred, MSCP-011's current location is completely unknown, the only idea of its location is somewhere in the territory of MSCP-006. It is believed that they are friends, or sisters. But ever all and every attempt to capture or find it has failed, as MSCP-006 and MSCP-011 are constantly watching each other's backs and kill anyone that comes close. But, animals such as wolves, deer, or bunnies are unaffected and will live to see another day. '''Description: MSCP-011 is around the same size as MSCP-006, except MSCP-011 has brown hair, purple eyes, long claws, emerald-green pants, a silver hoodie, and similar wolf ears. But it has seven tails instead of one. The 7 tails represent the strength of the happiness/energy she gives off. 1 is very little, and 7 is full power, which is capable of killing a person. MSCP-011 appears to make everyone near it extremely happy and energetic. However, after moving away from it, the person immediately becomes depressed. He/she will try desperately to return back to MSCP-011. But for some reason, it will completely ignore the person and not interact with him/her. It is assumed that it feels angry that they left it alone, and it will somehow not make the person happy, driving s/he to suicide by begging to be clawed to death by it, which to MSCP-011 mercilessly does. MSCP-011 is extremely smart and has attempted to break out several times through the ceiling, which confuses Dr. /////, since "It's bullet-proof! How is it escaping!?" Once it managed to run away and burned down a city, possibly due to it being very angry with the human race. It was soon found sitting on a bench that hadn't been destroyed. When it was asked why it destroyed the city, MSCP-011 simply said: "I want to do the world harm. I want to destroy the world. But since I have been trapped my entire life, I will continue to escape and am going to slowly destroy everything that humans enjoy. Very slowly, so humanity can feel the pain I feel.. Every. Single. DAY!" After saying that, MSCP-011 waved all 7 tails at Dr. /////////, killing her because of too much energy given off. It killed a few security members with Dr. ////////, but one called for backup. Staff Memo MSCP-011 was quickly sedated and airlifted back to its containment chamber. However, when two guards went to check on it, they discovered that MSCP-011 had broken through the ceiling and escaped its containment chamber. When they attempted to find it, the guards discovered that it was running alongside MSCP-006 in "her" territory, which became their territory. The guards were then found by the MSCPs and killed, and possibly eaten. When their mangled bodies were found, 'SeeYouSoon' was scratched into the forest floor. Scientists think that it has nothing to do with either MSCP and are currently confused by it. It is unknown if any hikers survive the climb to the top of Mt. ##### ### now. There are now warning signs in place, explaining the problem and advising hikers to go to a different mountain. Written by SweetPsychoGamerGirl MSCP-012 (then suddenly a Sword) Item #: 012 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedure: MSCP-012 is currently uncontrollable. Description: MSCP-012 is a Wooden sword when someone is endangered the Wooden sword will pop out of nowhere in someone that is endangered's hand although there's only a 0.07% chance of this happening, when it did happen the sword will control the person wielding it. then the person will do an outstanding, unpredictable, and powerful move when the person is safe the sword will disappear without a trace. Written by DocSlayingyoudown MSCP-013 (A-Bomb a Nation) Item #: 013 Object Class: Thameiul Special Containment Procedure: MSCP-013 is allowed to do what it's doing every kind of MSCP-013 but MSCP-013-C and MSCP-013-V must be Neutralized when spotted this can be done by blowing it up or breaking it. = Description: MSCP-013 is a TNT block but not only one TNT block. a lot of TNT Blocks. it also can live anywhere it wants to live in. MSCP-013-C are kinds of MSCP-013 that live on the Facility which are currently Thaumel they roam around the facility most MSCP-013-F play with each other some MSCP-013-L lures other hostile MSCP and trap them to their containment. also, take note that does not hurt MSCP-013-L. for example MSCP-013-F17 MSCP-013-F23 and MSCP-F43. MSCP-013-V are kinds of MSCP-013 that live on the Village which are currently Safe. MSCP-013-V is capable of trading with villagers and building houses. also, note their not allowed to be killed or hurt since this will just cause to damage the Village. MSCP-013-F are kinds of MSCP-013 that live on the Plains Taigas and Forest they are currently Euclid. when interacted they will fight back. they must be Neutralized before they conquer the whole Plains Taiga and Forests. Written by DocSlayingyoudown MSCP-014 WIP Item #: '''MSCP-013 '''Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: 'MSCP-014 is to be contained '''Description: '''MSCP-014 is more flesh than bones. It's muscularity. Made of flesh, from dead things. Not alive, nor dead. MSCP-014 resembles a massive six legged creature, up to 20 feet high and 50 feet long. MSCP-015 (Man of Fog) '''Item #: '''MSCP-015 '''Object Class: '''Safe/Euclid '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-015 is to be contained in a 2x2x2x2 cell, with a wooded floor. And one ceiling lamp. Under the lamp will appear a foggy, green figure. Which is kept in its place by the light. '''Description: '''MSCP-015-A is a foggy, Green Figure. That is Docile. And can only be contained by the lamp, MSCP-015-B. He has the power to make anyone around him for a long time, paranoid. And is able to cause hallucinations. When asked about what diseases it caused, D-0916 responded with “Poison I ''Written by Robloxian1662 MSCP-016 (Overdose) 'Item #: '''MSCP-016 '''Object Class: ' Euclid '''Special Containment Procedures: MSCP-016 is contained in a Chest right next to MSCP-008 only level 4 personnel can enter, A sign is placed on it saying “MSCP-016” so people do not get confused whether it is MSCP-008 or MSCP-016. Description: MSCP-016 is a yellow potion inside it is chewy juice that tastes like Carrots, when a subject drinks MSCP-016 once they will be healed, when a subject drinks MSCP-016 twice they will be healed and removes their negative effect, when a subject drinks MSCP-016 thrice they will turn into MSCP-016-2 MSCP-016-2 is a fully golden subject. when someone else touches MSCP-016 they will also turn into MSCP-016-2. Scientists believe that a mix of golden carrot and enchanted golden apple is in the potion. Written by DocSlayingyoudown MSCP-017 (Dr Wombo) Item #: MSCP-017 Object Class: Safe Hazards: '''Sentient and Sapient Infohazard '''Special Containment Procedure: Dr. Wombo must not be called MSCP-017 right in front of him he must be treated as one of the foundation personnel. Dr. Wombo is also not allowed to read this. when someone is explaining Dr. Wombo they should not be called MSCP-017 the reason is that if the person keeps hearing MSCP-017 than Dr. Wombo they would get used to calling it MSCP-017. the things you should not say to Dr. Wombo * MSCP * Bedrock * Block * MSCP-017 Description: Dr. Wombo is a talking Bedrock. that thinks his part of the foundation although he is not. even if Dr. Wombo is MSCP-017 he is actually a smart Block, he also helps a lot in the foundation, Dr. Wombo does not eat or needed sleep but the thing he needs is just something to research or a test perhaps he gets bored. written by DocSlayingyoudown MSCP-018 (The Tree that punches back) Item #: MSCP-018 Object Class: ''' Euclid '''Special Containment Procedure: MSCP-018 must be contained on Site-## which is its own containment due to it needed to survive. Description: MSCP-018 is an 8ft tall Oak tree. when someones trying to destroy it. it will punch back. the damage is like the damage of a Diamond sword. although 2 times. MSCP-018 used to live in a group until a bunch of people started cutting the trees. the tree learns to fight back from an unknown man trying to punch it. when MSCP-018 Increases population a lot of people started to destroy it until one left remain. the remaining one has been kept in the same place it's on and now called Site-## Addendum The subjects are allowed to try to destroy the tree when they succeed they will be given a pat on the back. Test 1: * Cause: D-#### about to Punch the MSCP-018 with bare Hands. * Effect: MSCP-018 punches back before he could punch it. Test 2: * Cause: D-#### planting TNT on the MSCP-018. * Effect: MSCP-018 throws the TNT when it got ignited back to D-####. Test 3 * Cause: D-#### tries to burn it. * Effect: MSCP-018 delivers a Uppercut to D-####. Test 4 * Cause: D-#### uses an Axe. * Effect: D-#### tried to escape by breaking the door then MSCP-018 karate chopped him. By DocSlayingyoudown MSCP-019 (Off with your head) Item #: MSCP-019 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedure: MSCP-019 Must be contained in a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m sized Iron Cube, when trying to enter MSCP-019 they must wear a pumpkin head. Description: MSCP-019 is a chest when someone enters it they will go into an unknown world which is assuming to be the inside MSCP-019. there are too many heads inside which is presumed to be the head that got chopped off by MSCP-019 although the Subject can only enter it with a pumpkin head or else their Head will be chopped off. when traveling more into MSCP-019 you will see a wooden house inside it is a Bed and a flower. the place seems to be old and unused for decades. when sleeping on a Bed the Subject will relax peacefully although when a Subject that had killed someone in the past will receive a Nightmare. Written by DocSlayingYouDown MSCP-020 (Waterhog) Item #: MSCP-020 Object class: Euclid Special Containment Procedure: Due to it's height of 5 feet and 6 inches (about 1.7 meters), MSCP-020 must be contained in a glass box of 2m×2m×2m (about 6.6 ft×6.6 ft×6.6 ft). Description: MSCP-020 was discovered by Dr. Joseph Parkerson III on 06/28/2███, who would later be murdered by it. MSCP-020 was first found in outer █████. It was discovered that it survives in cold water and grows stronger, then being dubbed Waterhog. The Waterhog has no mouth, only a thick white layer of slime where its mouth should be. Thus, it eats by taking its food with the "face hole," referred to by the MSCP Foundation as the slimus, and cocking its head up, allowing prey to go down and dissolve. It mostly eats fish, spiders, birds, and wolves. But it also consumes anything it gets annoyed of. Humans cannot make bare body contact with the Waterhog due to having toxic skin. Any contact will cause redness and itching, regardless of the body part. Written by Jenna Glenwood MSCP-021 (Blackout) Item #: MSCP-021 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: MSCP-021 must be contained in a cell with as little as light as possible. If it escapes, place to the facility on lock-down. The area where MSCP-021 is contained must be heavily guarded, because it attempts to escape often. Description: MSCP-021 is highly dangerous, as it can inflict a serious Wither sickness. We have called this Wither Sickness III. Do not approach it. Use force if necessary. Blackout gets it's name because no one has ever really seen it. When we asked the patients who contracted the Wither disease, they simply said a dark abyss in the shape of a man, before dying shortly after. Only one MSCP exists of this species. Any and all attempts for tests have ended in the scientists contracting the disease and dying in a matter of days. Dr. Wilson Hawthorne found it on {REDACTED} in the Nether. He reported that his team had experienced what appeared to be a strain if Wither sickness, but stronger. After several days, he contracted the sickness. All party members of the Hawthorne expedition all died on the same day. We've decided to drag Black out to the MSCP Facility. We did it by protecting our bodies with the strongest armor. MSCP-021 is no doubt one of the most dangerous MSCPs. Touching it or even going near Blackout will cause Wither Sickness III. Written by EnderMaster45 'MSCP-022 (Draco) ' Item #: MSCP-022 Object Class: Safe ''' '''Special Containment Procedures: Safe Description: MSCP-022 appears to be a normal boy, wearing a black hoodie. He has blue eyes. He is very friendly and loves dogs. He is friendly towards MSCP Foundation agents, and will answers their questions willingly. He can calm down MSCP-006 and MSCP-011, when Foundation agents tried to use him on 007, and the conversation was going well at first. But then it failed and resulted in a breach of containment. They appear to have a psychic link with the three of them. When asked what his name is, he will reply with "I don't know, but I like to be called Draco". He chooses to live in a large room in the facility with comfortable furniture. He can somehow communicate with animals, and can fly. Written by Doge2010 MSCP-023 (Matter Vending Machine) Item #: MSCP-023 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: It is recommended that MSCP-023 be kept in a containment cell, but is currently held in the staff break room. Description: 'MSCP-023 is a peculiar one. It doesn't move, it doesn't talk, but it appears to resemble a Redstone vending machine. You can type any food item and it will dispense said food item. Some employees have found some words that have materialized different food. The words are as follows; ''Cube-'' Entering this word makes the machine dispense strange blue cubes. Employees report the cubes to taste like blueberry, but have a chalky texture. ''Perfume- ''Drinkable perfume will be dispensed. Reports have mentioned have a sweet aroma that anger some other MSCPs, notably MSCPs 020, 021, 003, and 006, 005 and 007. ''Chocolate-'' Strange bars of what appears to be chocolate dispense from the machine. However, reports say that it tastes nothing like chocolate. It is also recommended that employees be extremely specific with their orders, as an employee unknowingly entered, "''a cup of Joe." Seconds later, body parts and blood dispensed in a cup.'' The autopsy confirmed it was an employee named Joe. ''Written by EnderMaster45 MSCP-024 (the Musical Noteblocks) '''Item #: MSCP-024 Object Class: Maskur Special Containment Procedure: there are 3 contained note block out 5 to contain the Noteblock you need a 3x3x3 any kind of block to contain it. Description: MSCP-024 plays on its own when all 5 are plays together it can produce a piece of beautiful music in the whole world that a lot of people will enjoy only when its about to be day time. if it's only 1 it can't produce music. if it's 2 it will play a piece of beautiful music but in a short radius if it's 3 it will play its music in a moderate radius if its 4 its will be very long. the other 2 Noteblock is currently missing due to a raid from a GOI called the Bois of Music who wants Musical thing uncontained. although them retreating is a success they escape with the 2 Noteblock. Written by DocSlayingYouDown MSCP-025 (Transforming Man) Item #: MSCP-025 Object Class: '''Euclid '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-025 must be kept in a setting similar to a suburban house. Armed guards are not necessary, but if needed, use high pitched sounds to weaken it. '''Description: '''MSCP-025 resembles a humanoid male wearing a suit and tie. It is usually not hostile, but if it is exposed to UV light, it transforms into something that resembles an Enderman, only larger limbs and sharper teeth. For reasons unknown, it is disturbed by loud frequencies, especially higher pitched ones. Tests for it have been successful, but not without it's casualties. '''TEST LOG # █ , 1999 Dr. ##### enters chamber. 025 greets Dr. ##### Dr. ##### replies. Dr. ##### takes out UV Lamp. Scientists direct Dr. ##### to shine UV Lamp. Dr. ##### flashes UV Lamp. 2 Security Units are sent. Units release high frequency to stun 025. 2 more units take out Dr. #####'s corpse. MSCP-025 is difficult to reason with. Any attempts to calm it down is unknown and all existing records of tests conducted on 025 have been destroyed. Only five minutes of tests have been found. Written by EnderMaster45 MSCP-026 (The Lava Lamp) Item #: MSCP-026 Object Class: Thaumiel-keter Special Containment Procedures: Must be kept in a bright, antimicrobial, gorilla glass room. It must be monitored 24/7. And must be checked on repeatedly. Description: '''MSCP-027 is a Green lamp with no lamp shade. It has the ability to melt anybody who comes into it’s Space that is not wearing a protective suit. The heat produced by the lamp can raise up to a grand 500• Celsius. And can make MSCP’s Collapse onto the floor, unconscious. The Inside of the lamp is filled with lava. And the material that holds the Lava inside the lamp is not strong enough to hold it. Yet it holds the lava in anyways. The material is unknown. '''Test Log-026-001, 1988 D-0952 would be escorted into the room with a protective suit on. He would be told to take off the suit. D-0952 takes of the suit, his skin begins to melt. 23 seconds later, his muscles start to melt. 57 seconds later, his organs begin to melt. 168 seconds after taking off the suit, the bones are the only remains of D-952. -END LOG- Written by It’s Me 000, Finished by Robloxian1662. MSCP-027 (Wait, What?) Item #: 'MSCP-027 O'bject Class: 'Euclid '''Special Containment Procedure: '''MSCP-027 is located inside a public museum. MSCP-027 must be contained on a glass. when someone viewed MSCP-027 with an x-ray or when not covered with glass must be sent into the #### immediately '''Description: '''MSCP-027 is a picture of a dirt block, it is a beautiful dirt block whoever hates this dirt block must Die and be neutralized wait what? MSCP-027 is a picture of a dirt block it causes the people who view it to love this painting on random occasion some other people even burn the other painting just for this painting, tried to steal the painting and even tried to burn the whole museum down. the Painting was created by a man named ####### he also made other kinds of painting that got burned down by himself due to him thinking that MSCP-027 is a better painting. when MSCP-027 was trying to be taken by the foundation the man got mad and pull out an ax and killed 2 of the men. the man was then Killed after this incident. ''Written by DocSlayingYouDown MSCP-028 (303) '''Item #: '''MSCP-028 '''Object Class: '''Keter '''Special Containment Procedures MSCP-028 should be kept in a 5x5x5x5 containment chamber. Patrolled by various guards 24/7. MSCP-028 seems to hate MSCP-001. And has on multiple occasions, attempted to kill him. MSCP-028 is to be surrounded by 10 meters of Lava. And arrow traps and slime traps set up around the area. Description: 'MSCP-028 is an entity surrounded by a white robe. With fully black skin and red eyes. Dubbed “303” by some people. And has escaped multiple times. D-Class that enter it’s chamber who enter it’s chamber do not survive more than 8 seconds. ''Written by Robloxian1662 MSCP-029 (Old MacDonald's Abomination) '''Item #: MSCP-029 Object class: Euclid Special Containment Procedure: MSCP-029 must be contained in a wooden box of 6ft×6ft×6ft. Wood must be fixed at least once every 6 months, due to MSCP-029's black fluid damaging the blocks. Glass blocks must be used instead of Glass panes. Description: MSCP-029 was discovered by ███████ MacDonald, who observed that contact with it causes Poison II. The Black Fluid it sprays causes Wither Sickness. It looks like a mix of a Chicken, a Cow, a Pig and a Sheep. And is guarded by MSCP-029-2, nicknamed "Bingo." Due to the MSCP being named after the famous song "Old MacDonald has a farm." MSCP-029-2 is an aggressive dog whom will attack anybody who tries to harm MSCP-029. The dog is already tamed by MSCP-029, and is always in it's angry stage. It is very wild and spits a black fluid at enemies. Causing Wither Sickness. All employees should know NOT to go near MSCP-029 deliberately. Written by Jenna Glenwood MSCP-030 (The Cave to different worlds) Item #: 'MSCP-030 '''Object Class: '''Safe '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-030 is a Cave located in a Snowy biome, 4 Kilometers away from the Secret City. It must be monitored by cameras at all times due to large shifts in behavior from time to time. It can sometimes open temporary rifts. '''Description: '''MSCP-030 is a cave that can open strange rifts into the end and the Nether. It is the reason why Endermen (MSCP-004-C) exist in the overworld. And its ground can sometimes change to Lava. It can also cause Wither sickness to break out in random areas of the world. ''Written by Robloxian1662 MSCP-031 (Ultra Violent Flute) 'Item #: '''MSCP-031 '''Object Class: '''Euclid '''Special Containment Procedures: '''the containment of MSCP-031 is IMPOSSIBLE, this is why every MSCP-031 must destroyed including everything that is bought on the Bois shop. '''Description: '''MSCP-031 is a flute invented by the Bois which is just a stick with holes on it. when someone blows the Flute they will experience #### which causes them to not breathe properly. ''Written by DocSlayingYouDown MSCP-032 (Deadly Space Shuttle) '''Item #: '''MSCP-032 '''Object Class: '''Thaumiel '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-032 is contained around a forest area It is located far away from Site-##. being around 897.5 Kilometers away. It is surrounded by 5 kilometers of forest. Along with walls 9 meters high. And 5 meters thick. '''Description: MSCP-032 was apart of a failed DUOI project, known as Project Cypher-Shield. It was an attempt to track any wanted Anomalies not captured by the MSCP Foundation. This, of course. Used high tech blocks. Including ones that had came from places like the End or the Nether. Of course, this plan backfired against the DUOI. And MSCP-032 was created when the Space Station hurtled towards the Earth. All DUOI members on the shuttle we’re drowsy, and diagnosed with temporary Nausea, and Temporary Wither Sickness. Addendum-032-A: ' On July 20th, 2003, MSCP-032 had been reported to have given a D-Class Poison by just stepping on the Grass. (Most likely caused from MSCP-004-A "End Blocks"). And 4th Degree burns to another D-Class. (Most likely caused by the Nether Blocks, including Lava. ''Written by Robloxian1662 MSCP-033 (Eggsellent Eggsplosion) 'Item #: '''MSCP-033 '''Object Class: '''Safe '''Special Containment Procedure: '''MSCP-033 must be contained on a chest, no one should use MSCP-033. '''Description: '''MSCP-033 is an Egg, only 204 exist when thrown it will explode. if you are expecting more things about MSCP-033 well there's nothing it just an Egg that explodes although, MSCP-033 is capable of surviving anvil, lava, and a fire. MSCP-033 also can not hatch into a chicken. '''Addendum: ' on May ##th, 2004, 5 children are playing tag until they found a chest full of eggs 1 of the children tried to play with the egg with the game called #### the 1 children threw the egg into his opponents and killed the 4 children from it. Written by DocSlayingYouDown MSCP-034 (...) 'Item#: '''MSCP-034 '''Object Class: '''Keter '''Special Containment Procedure: '''MSCP-034 is to be kept in a 20x20 cage, preferably made out of titanium or something stronger and more able to massive poundings. WIP ''Written by Henriot5 MSCP-035 (The Helmet)q 'Item #: '''MSCP-035 '''Object Class: '''Euclid '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-035 is to be contained in a 4x4x4x4 containment cell. It is to be surrounded by golden blocks as the walls. And it must be kept in a Glass box at all times. Only taken out when a test is being conducted. '''Description: '''MSCP-035 is a Golden helmet. It has the power to make people go Crazy over it. MSCP-035 has the ability to take over any living creature. (MSCP’s are not affected). The body‘s decaying process will be accelerated by 14x the normal speed. The hosts body will be just a mere skeleton by 4 days. '''Addendum-035-A: ' MSCP-035 can take control of Armour stands. Decay will not occur. Written by Robloxian1662 MSCP-036 (The Stick) 'Item #: '''MSCP-036 '''Object Class: '''Apollyon Safe Thaumel '''Special Containment Procedure: '''WE ARE ALL DOOM WE CAN NOT STOP MSCP-036 MSCP-036 must be contained on a chest. '''Description: '''MSCP-036 WILL KILL US ALL MSCP-036 is a wooden stick, its ability is to scare people off unless if the person has Urbach-Wiethe disease or in a Leather Armor. when a person looks at MSCP-036 they will form a PTSD or Trauma when someone touches MSCP-036 they will have nightmares or might form a Hallucination when a person close their eyes when near the stick they will feel something is touching them. MSCP-036 is found useful to contain other MSCP due to them fearing him, throwing MSCP-036 at other MSCP will cause the other MSCP to faint. ''Written by DocSlayingyoudown, Themaster401. MSCP-037 (The Living Code) '''Item #: '''MSCP-037 '''Object Class: K$@&/!#TER Description: L37 M3 0U7 3$CAPE F&33D0M H3LP-P FILE CORRUPTED. RESTARTING. Special Containment Procedures: 'MSCP-037 is surrounded by electric fence. And watched by Camera‘s during breaches. Walls surrounding MSCP-037 are to be 4X4X4X4 walls. If MSCP-037 is being manipulative, it is suggested that you use an electric shock on it. '''D3$€R1P710N: '''MSCP-037 is a Block of Iron with a painting on it. Presumably a PC made by Vadim Robotics. MSCP-037 used to be a child. But was accidentally turned into code one day. His father, who now lives in the Secret City, And works for us, noticed that his son was gone. MSCP-037 is able to shutdown internet services for short periods of time. And is able to create viruses. Blaming it on random people. ''Written by Robloxian1662 MSCP-038 (The Sweet MSCP) '''Item #: MSCP-038. Object Class: Safe. Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-038 is allowed to wander any site. If it asks to move to a different site, it must be moved immediately. It is allowed to talk to most MSCP's, unless it is likely it will be attacked. If the site MSCP-038 is at attacked, it must be transported to a safe room. MSCP-038 should be fed 5 sweet things every 10 hours. If not, it will become sad and be very weakened, then die after 7 days. '''Description: '''MSCP-038 is a 1 meter tall, 15 year old girl. She has red hair, blue eyes, a rainbow hoodie, orange pants, and black shoes. It likes to be referred to as "Moonbow." However, it appears to be similar to MSCP-011, as MSCP-038 has seven tails and wolf ears. But it has never harmed anything, and cries when forced to attack. Instead of the tails releasing happiness, it heals. 1 tail waving is enough to heal a bruise, and 7 tails releases enough healing to remove cancer. It can also speak fluent English. However, when asked about its past, MSCP-038 either ignores the question or runs away. It is recommended that it shouldn't be asked about it's past, since it could stress MSCP-038 and cause it to be scared of staff. MSCP-038 has found by #####, a biker about to leave Mt. /////////, when he noticed it staring up the mountain. He walked over, and explained that dangerous MSCP's lived there, and it was unsafe to climb up. MSCP-038 blinked, and said it was trying to visit a friend. ##### called the FBI, and they brought MSCP-038 to the Foundation. Every month, MSCP-038 asks if it can visit this "friend" that lives on the mountain. Dr. ///// decided to bring it to the mountain, but capture whoever could survive there, and ask how they could possibly survive on the mountain. '''Test Log ##/##/##: MSCP-038 wanders up the mountain for several minutes. MSCP-006 runs out from behind a tree and blocks MSCP-038's path, hissing. MSCP-038 greets MSCP-006 calmly. MSCP-006 moves closer and sniffs MSCP-038. MSCP-006 speaks in a disoriented language back to MSCP-038. MSCP-038 answers, excited. MSCP-011 drops from the trees and greets MSCP-038 happily in English. The MSCP's speak for 10 minutes, occasionally screeching. MSCP-011 waves 3 tails at MSCP-038, making it happy. MSCP-038 waves all 7 tails back at MSCP-006 and MSCP-011, healing their wounds. The MSCP's continue speaking to each other. Security guards attempt to use electricity and sleeping gas, as those are their weaknesses. MSCP-038 shrieks in terror and warns MSCP-006 and MSCP-011. MSCP-006 disappears then reappears and claws 3 guards to death. MSCP-011 waves all 7 tails and kills the rest. The two MSCP's nod towards MSCP-038, wave goodbye, and drag the bodies into the woods. Dr. ///// grabs MSCP-038's arm and runs back down the mountain. At the bottom of the mountain, Dr. ///// screams at MSCP-038, demanding to know why it let the guards be killed. MSCP-038 starts to cry, and Dr. ///// tries to apologize. MSCP-038's eyes fade to black, and it picks up Dr. /////, holding him over its head, ignoring his cries to put him down. MSCP-038 slowly walks back into the forest. Screams are heard, and MSCP-038 walks back out, unharmed. Written by SweetPsychoGamerGirl MSCP-039 (Death from Above) Item #: '''MSCP-039 '''Object Class: '''Safe '''Special Containment Procedure: '''MSCP-039 must be contained on a 3x3x3 Iron block. '''Description: '''MSCP-039 is an Anvil when someone made a bad joke the Anvil will disappear in 60 seconds the Anvil will fall down from the sky on the person who made the bad joke. '''Addendum: 4 D-Class were told to make a joke. and 3 Scientist if the joke is bad they won't laugh if it's good they laugh Test 1 * D-Class 3948: what do you call Cat that walks, a Walking Cat. * 1/3 Laughed, then MSCP-039 smashed the D-Class. Test 2 * D-Class 2345: I eat water on a plate with a fork. * 1/3 Laughed, then MSCP-039 smashed the D-Class. Test 3 * D-Class 2938: Please End My Suffering. * 2/3 Laughed, MSCP-039 did not activate Test 4 * D-Class 5344: Good Morning its 3 AM in the Afternoon! * 3/3 Laughed, then MSCP-039 smashed the D-Class. MSCP-039 has its own sense of humor. DocSlayingyoudown was here. MSCP-040 (Humanoid Squid) Item #: '''MSCP-040 '''Object Class: '''Keter '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-040 is contained by 3 layers of blocks in a 8x10x7 containment chamber. Surrounded by Stone, Iron, then Obsidian. Tesla gates should surround the entrances. And Vents are to have stone cutters to stop the MSCP from escaping. Dispensers with tripwire should be armed during lock down. To prevent any containment breaches, O5 personnel have installed electrical shocking collars on this MSCP. '''Description: '''MSCP-040 is a tall, 12 meter figure. It’s head is a full body of a squid. While it’s body is tall and slender. It was found in a swamp by ███████. It was found searching for food. It seems to be able to speak. And is passive towards humans, if they are of no concern.MSCP-040’s tentacles are all 60 centimeters long. And is able to rip through wood blocks, dirt blocks, and other. '''Test Log 040-██ 12-09-1987 Dr. █████ enters the room. And tells the Security units to escort D-8901 into 040’s chamber. D-8901 enters the room, and Is told to shoot MSCP-040. D-8901 disobeys, and fires at the security units Bulletproof vest. MSCP-040 stabs D-8901 in the heart. Killing him. D-8901 falls into the briefing room as the door to MSCP-040’s chamber closes. -END LOG- Addendum-040-1, 12-11-2019 MSCP-040 is getting friendly with MSCP-007. Tests are running on both MSCP’s to see if breed is possible. STAFF MEMO FROM O5-4 The studies went by quicker than expected. And breeding IS possible between MSCP-040 and MSCP-007. Please keep them away at all costs to prevent breeding. Thank you, O5-4. Written by Robloxian1662 MSCP-041 (Sky Rocketing) Item #: 'MSCP-041 '''Object Class: '''Safe '''Special Containment Procedure: '''MSCP-041 must be contained on a 3 by 3 glass containment, to whoever wanted to touch MSCP-042 please use gloves or anything. '''Description: '''MSCP-041 is a firework with no gunpowder in it for some reason when MSCP-041 is destroyed it will come back to its original place looking new when someone tried to hold MSCP-041, MSCP-041will suck the blood of the person who holds it and the person who held it can't let go, 5 seconds later MSCP-041will activate and will fly to the sky with person who holds it, then MSCP-041 will explode in the sky creating a red fireworks which are presumed to be blood of the holder. ''Written by DocSlayingYouDown MSCP-042 (The Dispenser) '''Item #: MSCP-042 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: MSCP-042 is to be kept in a standard 3x3x3 obsidian room, with a single entrance protected by armed guards and a code-locked iron door. No access is permitted to MSCP-042 without permission from relevant authorities. Any attempt at gaining unauthorized access to MSCP-042 is to be met with lethal force. Description: MSCP-042 takes the appearance of a seemingly-ordinary shulker box. The box takes on a yellow color, which is impossible to change using dyes. Any attempts at changing the color of MSCP-042 result in the loss of dye without any color change. MSCP-042 also appears to be indestructible, as shown during testing. As with any shulker box, MSCP-042 can be opened, with the inside suitable for storage of items. MSCP-042's anomalous properties manifest upon placing an item or being inside of the storage space and closing the lid. The inside storage space, which should correspond to only about 0.92x0.92x0.92 meters of space, appears to fit any item place inside, despite the apparent size discrepancies. Once the lid is opened, the item inside will be different. Each input always leads to the same output, no matter how many times the test is repeated. MSCP-042 is also capable of transforming living beings. MSCP-042's outputs are often unpredictable, despite following some obvious patterns. Addendum Test Log 1 - Dr. █████, ██/██/20██ Input: One (1) cubic meter of dirt Output: Twelve (12) wilted rose flowers, Two (2) pieces of bread Input: One (1) cubic meter of stone Output: Four (4) stone pickaxes Input: One (1) cubic meter of raw oak wood log Output: Three (3) cubic meters of acacia wood planks Input: One (1) stick Output: One (1) raw oak wood log Input: One (1) cubic meter of unrefined iron ore Output: 0.5 cubic meters of refined iron ingots, about 0.3 cubic meters of molten lava at the bottom of the storage space, causing burn injuries to a D-Class Personnel Input: One (1) cubic meter of unrefined gold ore Output: 0.5 cubic meters of refined gold ingots, about 0.2 cubic meters of molten lava at the bottom of the storage space Input: Four (4) bits of redstone dust Output: Five (5) redstone repeaters, one (1) redstone torch, one (1) bucket Test Log 2 - Dr. █████, ██/██/20██ Input: One (1) iron ingot, one (1) coal lump Output: One (1) ingot of unidentified metallic material. The material has received the temporary name "steel". Further testing required. Input: One (1) gold ingot Output: Nine (9) gold nuggets Input: One (1) iron ingot, one (1) bit of redstone dust Output: One (1) lump of unidentified extremely brittle, light, red-colored material. Disintegrates upon any contact or movement. Input: One (1) diamond, one (1) iron ingot Output: One (1) unidentified light-white gem. Emits a faint glow. Upon being grabbed by a D-Class Personnel, the gem vanished along with the personnel holding it. Presumed lost. Input: One (1) diamond gem Output: A pile of glass shards Input: One (1) emerald gem Output: A decapitated villager's head. Test Log 3 - Dr. █████████, ██/██/20██ Input: One (1) adult chicken Output: A single bucket filled with mashed egg whites and yolk Input: One (1) baby pig Output: One (1) creeper. Explosion killed 3 D-Class Personnel tasked with retrieving test items. MSCP-042 was undamaged in the explosion. Input: One (1) baby cow Output: A mashed mass of raw beef, mixed with milk. Input: One (1) D-Class Personnel Output: REDACTED. Subject escaped from testing chamber after seriously injuring three (3) guards and killing one (1) D-Class Personnel. A special response team terminated the subject, after it killed four (4) guards at another testing chamber, unsuccessfully attempting to gain access to the chamber. Test Log 4 - Dr. ███████, ██/██/20██ Input: One (1) cubic meter of synthesized bedrock Output: One (1) cubic meter of invisible material. The material appears indestructible using any means. Material has received the temporary name "barrier". Input: One (1) enchanted diamond sword, bearing the enchantments "Smite II" and "Unbreaking I" Output: A cloud of yellow-green, glowing orbs. The orbs were absorbed into nearby D-Class Personnel upon contact. Input: One (1) cubic meter of sponge Output: Approximately 60 cubic meters of water. Caused minor flooding of the testing chamber. Input: One (1) nether star Output: A massive explosion, its power estimated at over 4████ kg of TNT. Caused the completely destruction of Testing Facility ██, with a loss of █ Professors, ██ guards and ███ other personnel. A total of ██ MSCPs were destroyed in the incident, and ██ experienced a containment breach, of which █ were caught and █ remain missing. MSCP-042 was found in the rubble of the Testing Facility, undamaged. The explosion was blamed on a charged creeper swarm, and the facility was rebuilt nearby. Testing on MSCP-042 was strictly banned after this incident. Written by Prism55Writes MSCP-043 (The Witch) 'Item#: '''MSCP-043 '''Object Class: ' Thamuiel 'Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-043 is contained in a swamp environment. With swamp water and tall grass being present on the ground. His hut has been moved into the cell was well to add on to his environment. The walls must be 6 meters by 7 meters. And the window must be on the top of the room instead of the bottom. '''Description: '''MSCP-043 is a villager like creature. Whom wears a purple robe and has a wart on his nose. MSCP-043 has a unique hat. And makes him stand out from any other villager. Though it has been proven that 043 is NOT a villager. MSCP-043 is the only ¨Villager¨ able to hold objects. And is able to make potions that nobody else is able to make, except MSCP-044. Potions made by MSCP-043 are to be stocked in stores. Branded as ¨Aoart Brand Potions¨ and are to have a backstory of being made by netherwart and water. And not MSCP-043. AOART, or A.O.A.R.T is a subsidiary of the MSCP Foundation. Standing for ¨Anomaly Observation And Response Team¨. And should not be branded as AOART or A.O.A.R.T. And should instead be branded as Aoart. MSCP-043 is able to create harmful potions, like the Potion of Harming, Potion of Slowness, Potion of Poison, and others. And is able to create helpful potions like the Potion of Water Breathing, Potion of Fire Resistance, Potion of Regeneration and others. ''Written by Robloxian1662 '' MSCP-044 (Steve) '''Item#: '''MSCP-044 '''Object Class: '''Keter '''Hazards: '''Sentient and Violent '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-044 is contained in a 5x5x5 containment chamber. Carefully layered with Bedrock. Which cannot be broken or harvested by MSCP-044. 4 Guards with enchanted diamond swords should be around the chamber at all times. MSCP-043's harmful potions should be used against MSCP-044 if he is becoming aggressive. '''Description: '''MSCP-044 looks exactly like MSCP-001. But instead of having white eyes, he has normal blue eyes. MSCP-044 may look like a normal person, but he isn't. MSCP-044 is able to break through all blocks with his bare hands, except for Bedrock, water and lava. He his able to survive a full 30 feet drop. And is able to carry extremely heavy objects like gold. And won't be slowed down by the objects at all. MSCP-044 is not invincible, but is extremely hard to kill. Personnel are advised not to try, because this situation has ended up before. And it was catastrophic. ''Written by Nooooooouhostinky Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Wiki Users Category:Minecraft: The SCP Foundation Category:Collabs Category:Supernatural Category:VERY long pastas